Shiveapedia talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Grammatical Overhaul Hey Shiveapedia I HAVE RETURNED. When I first arrived on the wiki, I became so fed up by the atrocious grammar that I went ahead and edited every page under the Characters and Hubs tabs, as well as the Timeline. I have returned to the wiki to find it doing surprisingly terribly in terms of mechanics. However, I am happy to say that the pages I spent long hours on have not been butchered. The continuation of my takeover of this wiki is imminent. Bad grammar beware. That's all for now; I'm out. So sayeth Whizad, the Wizard of "Wha?" (talk) 02:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Mini-Rant (please read) I just have a few general comments about the story arc pages and character history sections. Hear me out on this. First off, I want to find the original author of those pages and strangle them. Twice. Once for the frankly (REDACTED FOR CONTENT) grammar, and another time for the lack of variation in the verbiage used to describe the relation of information. Choose a different word other than "revealed" for stuff, please. Because not only is that word annoyingly and repetitively smattered across those pages, it's also incorrectly used. The information was not "revealed" by either Dan or any characters. It was RELATED by Dan, using the characters. Since Dan himself isn't in any of the main canon storyline frames, the word "related" cannot be used either. So just use different words. Please. Another thing: do the history pages for characters need to be longer than the story arc pages? Really? I think a short blurb about their introduction in the comic, a one-sentence sketch of recent events, and a personality description is sufficient for a character page. One last thing: whoever went through the pages I spent eight months editing and changed half of the text back to how it had been previously, I want to (REDACTED) strangle you. Thrice. Twice for the reasons above, and the third time for making all that work a virtual waste of time. While I appreciate the enthusiasm of the wiki contributor(s) who undid all that work, I will raise hell if it happens again. Okay, rant over. So sayeth Whizad, the Wizard of "Wha?" (talk) 02:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :If you really want to know who changed the text back, you can find out in history. Personally, I would recommend to do that before rant like this, for case it was some administrator who takes threats too seriously. I don't see what problem should be with the word "revealed", although I didn't looked at the pages mentioned: it's possible it is overused. It still sounds better to me than "related" ... I never heard "related BY". :I also find weird that when characters A and B in story line C do something, it's described in same verbosity (and often in same words, not counting some grammar errors which were fixed in one and not in other) in history section of character A, history section of character B and the story line C itself. I mean, it's ok if it's one sentence anyway, but often it's several paragraphs. But I'm not good at summarizing, so I'm leaving it be ; it's better to have something duplicated than missing and I don't agree with leaving just "recent events" there. Also, if someone WILL be good in summarizing, I would prefer if he would start by moving the full text of some longer story lines to separate pages and replacing it with summary (and the "main article" link) in the story arc article. -- Hkmaly (talk) 01:24, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::That's true. The point here was: "Don't do it, because it makes the grammar bad again." ::That's what I don't like. They just copypasta the storyline section, and it gets really annoying really quickly because the character page then becomes exponentially longer as more story arcs are created. So I guess the point of that one was: "Stop the copypasta: just summarize."